


Всё ради дипломатии

by Esperanza1976



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Kirk, Crossdressing, First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperanza1976/pseuds/Esperanza1976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, как Джим вынужден был в интересах миссии надеть платье, и что из этого вышло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё ради дипломатии

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Линнел  
> Баннер и коллаж к тексту: Давыдофф (http://adavidoff1.deviantart.com/)  
>  _Текст был написан в подарок на день рождения для Давыдофф_

  


  


Звёздному Флоту была необходима база недалеко от клингонского сектора, и планета Раматис как нельзя лучше подходила для её размещения.

Раматизианцы долго не желали идти на контакт с Федерацией. Но, услышав об уничтожении Вулкана ромуланцами и осознав опасность внешней угрозы, правительница Исшт'аар и верховный совет согласились встретиться с послами и выделить территорию под строительство базы. Подписание соглашения приурочили к торжественному событию – ежегодному празднику Урожая.

Звездолёт «Энтерпрайз», представляющий интересы флота, прибыл к планете и занял расчетную орбиту. Капитан Кирк и его офицеры собрались для обсуждения предстоящей высадки. Атмосфера в зале заседаний была накалена. Кирк, минуту назад с энтузиазмом распотрошивший свёртки с приветственными дарами хозяев, теперь сердито пытался запихнуть свой презент обратно и негодовал:

– Да они издеваются! С какой стати мы должны надевать эти тряпки?!

Спок мысленно досчитал до пяти и максимально ровным тоном произнёс:

– Позвольте вам напомнить, насколько важно для Федерации наладить сотрудничество с раматизианцами. Приглашение принять участие в празднестве и предоставление нам традиционных ритуальных одеяний является жестом доброй воли с их стороны и первым шагом к установлению взаимовыгодных партнерских отношений. Отказ от подарка гарантированно приведёт к срыву переговоров. Вы действительно хотите такого исхода?

Кирк возмутился:

– Но почему, почему, чёрт побери, вам они прислали нормальный…, – он покосился на чёрные щупальца рукавов, торчащие из разодранного свёртка, лежащего на столе перед старпомом, – ладно, _практически_ нормальный мужской костюм, а мне – это… грёбаное… платье?!

Маккой подцепил синюю ткань и ухмыльнулся:

\- Гляди-ка, аборигенов явно вдохновили твои глаза, Джееемиии. Но с размером эти ра-как-их-там, похоже, малость промахнулись, не факт, что ты в их подарочек влезешь без мыла. А ведь я давно говорю, что пора тебе пересмотреть свой рацион. Вот треснет твой наряд во время церемонии, может хоть тогда прислушаешься к моим словам и перестанешь лопать столько сладкого. И вообще, порадовался бы лучше, что местные не справляют свой шабаш нагишом.

Джим выдернул предмет обсуждения из рук доктора, прошипев сквозь зубы:

\- Легко тебе говорить, Боунз! Тебя-то на торжество не пригласили!

Маккой примирительно хлопнул его по плечу.

\- Ну не дуйся. Подумаешь, платье, что тут такого. Расхаживает же Скотти в своей юбке при каждом удобном случае, и это только способствует его успеху у дам, верно, Ухура?

Скотти судорожно закашлялся, Чехов покраснел, Сулу прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Ухура прожгла взглядом доктора, осуждающе посмотрела на капитана, но постаралась сохранить хоть какую-то видимость субординации. Она хлопнула в ладоши, дождалась тишины и пролила свет на причину досадного недоразумения:

– Капитан, если бы вы повнимательнее ознакомились с информационным файлом, то узнали бы, что раматизианцы – гермафродиты. В их обществе издревле повелось, что особи со светлыми волосами предпочитают находиться в женской ипостаси, с тёмными – в мужской. Поскольку верховный совет просил прислать в качестве представителей Федерации именно героев битвы с ромуланцами, они, конечно, имеют представление о том, как вы с коммандером выглядите. Так что переданная правительницей одежда – не что иное, как дань уважения вашему выбору. Разумеется, после заключения союзного договора наши учёные развеют их заблуждение на ваш счёт, но до тех пор вам придётся изображать женщину.

Чехов поддержал связистку:

– Да, кэптэн, как говорят у нас в России, в чужой огород со своим уставом не ходят!

Ухура одобрительно кивнула, хотя всегда считала, что эта пословица должна звучать как-то иначе. Сулу тоже не остался равнодушным к загадочным обычаям русских:

– А зачем в огороде устав?

Спок назидательно заметил:

– Устав, мистер Сулу, – основополагающий документ, регламентирующий порядок деятельности в любой сфере, и сельское хозяйство не является исключением. И вам, – старпом многозначительно перевёл взгляд на капитана, – тоже не мешало бы неукоснительно ему следовать.

Кирк застонал и закрыл лицо руками.

– Предатели! Имейте в виду: тот, кто позволит себе неуважительные замечания в адрес вышестоящего начальства – возглавит список дежурящих в новогоднюю ночь! Свободны!

Честно пытаясь сохранить серьёзный вид, офицеры потянулись к выходу, только Спок не двинулся с места.

– Капитан.

Джим агрессивно вздёрнул подбородок.

– Вы еще не всё сказали, коммандер?

Старший помощник спокойно посмотрел на обозлённого Кирка и напомнил:

– Высадка через час.

Кирк жеманно пропищал «Постараюсь не опаздывать, милый», и выскочил из зала, прихватив с собой злополучный подарок.

 

***

Джим влетел в каюту, метким броском зашвырнул ненавистную одёжку на кровать и отправился прямиком в душ. Не то, чтобы ему претила сама мысль о переодевании, вовсе нет. При иных обстоятельствах он бы не без удовольствия согласился на такой эксперимент. Но молодому капитану до сих пор приходилось доказывать, что звездолёт он получил не за красивые глаза, и появление перед подчинёнными в платье ни разу не способствовало бы укреплению его авторитета. С другой стороны, их пятилетняя миссия только началась, и кто знает, чего ещё могут потребовать от капитана и его команды интересы дипломатии. Провести день в женском обличии действительно было далеко не самым худшим испытанием.

Постояв минут десять под струями тёплой, почти горячей воды, Джим немного успокоился. Вернулся в комнату, энергично растёр волосы полотенцем и кинул его на пол. Вытащил из шкафа трусы, натянул их, медленно подошел к кровати и неохотно приподнял слегка помявшийся от небрежного обращения наряд. Покрутил в руках, примериваясь, тяжело вздохнул и со второй попытки сумел-таки в него упаковаться. Кое-как застегнул десяток из полусотни мелких пуговиц на спине и повернулся к зеркалу. Из зеркала на него мрачно таращился взъерошенный и недовольный светловолосый трансвестит.

Платье было сделано из какого-то материала, похожего на шёлк. Оно сидело точно по фигуре сверху и спадало от талии красивыми складками почти до пола. Два длинных разреза позволяли продемонстрировать нижние конечности капитана всем желающим, если таковые найдутся. Джим пошевелил пальцами ног и ожесточённо поскрёб вылезающие из декольте волосы. Выругался сквозь зубы, подошел к столу, включил компьютер, открыл с файл с информацией о планете и местных жителях. Нашёл голографию довольно симпатичных гуманоидов – утончённых андрогинов с полным отсутствием какой-либо растительности на теле. Ещё раз с тоской глянул на себя в зеркало и достал коммуникатор:

– Гейла, зайди ко мне. Срочно! Нужна твоя помощь. Захвати свой волшебный сундучок с косметикой и смотри там, ни с кем не болтай по дороге. Все и так уже в курсе? Вот чёрт. Ладно, жду.

 

***

Спок, одетый в плотно облегающий камзол чёрного цвета, стоял в транспортаторной, сложив руки за спиной, и гипнотизировал взглядом дверь. Если Кирк не изволит явиться с минуты на минуту, они опоздают на празднество и спровоцируют дипломатический инцидент.

В помещение зашёл Маккой, уставился на первого помощника, обошёл его кругом и хмыкнул:

– Всё-таки занятная у аборигенов мода. Тебе стоит получше приглядывать за Джимом, чтобы он не испарился с какой-нибудь тамошней красоткой. Или красавцем. А кстати, где наша примадонна? До сих пор прихорашивается?

Тут створки двери распахнулись перед капитаном.

Женское платье, как ни странно, было Джиму к лицу. Плетёные сандалии на небольшом каблуке, длинные перчатки и тонкая цепочка с подвеской дополняли наряд. Лицо капитана тоже неуловимо изменилось: слой тонального крема сделал кожу совершенно гладкой, едва заметные тени на веках прибавили синевы глазам, а идеальной форме капитанских бровей позавидовала бы любая девушка. Судя по маячившей в коридоре орионке, для смены имиджа Кирк решил воспользоваться помощью профессионала - и не прогадал. Скучавший за пультом инженер встрепенулся и восхищённо присвистнул. Скотти шикнул на подчинённого и отрапортовал:

– Мы готовы, сэр.

Кирк кивнул, с каменным лицом прошествовал в помещение, наткнулся взглядом на первого помощника и оступился. Восстановив равновесие, он с ног до головы оглядел вулканца, провёл языком по губам и сообщил:

– Отлично смотритесь, коммандер.

Спок приподнял бровь.

– Должен отметить, что вам тоже удалось приблизиться к раматизианским стандартам внешней привлекательности, капитан.

Пользуясь тем, что всё внимание Джима было сосредоточено на старпоме, Маккой незаметно подошёл и сделал ему укол в шею, в ответ на негодующий вопль пояснив:

\- Антигистамин. Будет действовать двенадцать часов, но всё же помни о печальной участи Белоснежки - не налегай на экзотические фрукты. И не ищи неприятности на свою задницу, будь хорошей девочкой.

Кирк огрызнулся: «Да, мамочка» и поднялся на платформу. Спок встал рядом. Дежурный оператор протянул им наручные коммуникаторы. Капитан защёлкнул свой поверх перчатки, бросил взгляд на Спока и приказал:

\- Энергию на транспортер.

 

***

Официальная часть встречи не затянулась надолго. Стороны обменялись приветствиями, Джим передал Правительнице верительные грамоты, проинформировал о скором прибытии ЮСС «Эндевор» с делегацией учёных и инженеров и быстро рассказал давно заученную наизусть адаптированную для широкой публики версию сражения с «Нарадой». Леди Исшт'аар, в свою очередь, подтвердила намерение раматизианцев вступить в Федерацию, и, в знак доверия к новым союзникам, вручила Споку кинжал в затейливо изукрашенных ножнах. На этом церемония знакомства завершилась, а почётных гостей пригласили на праздничное шествие по городу.

Раматизианцы слились для Кирка в усреднёно-бесполую массу, напоминая шахматные пешки – белая, чёрная, опять белая, и так до бесконечности. Светловолосая Правительница выделялась из толпы подданных разве что короной, сильно смахивающей на оленьи рога. Время тянулось, как дешёвая жвачка. Ходить на каблуках, пусть и невысоких, было чертовски неудобно. Ремешки сандалий немилосердно врезались в кожу. Длинный подол так и норовил забиться между ног, и его приходилось ежеминутно одёргивать. Перчатки, надетые по настоянию Гейлы, чтобы не тратить время на маникюр, постоянно сползали. Цепочка тоже жила какой-то собственной жизнью, от случая к случаю пытаясь задушить своего временного владельца. Все эти досадные мелочи, навалившиеся разом, нисколько не прибавляли капитану оптимизма. От попыток удержать на лице приветливую улыбку стало сводить скулы.  
Чтобы не страдать в одиночку, Джим нашел себе маленькое невинное развлечение. Каждый раз, когда хозяева ненадолго оставляли их со Споком без внимания, он поворачивался к вулканцу и, с самым честным выражением лица, обеспокоенно спрашивал: «Спок, у меня не блестит нос?»; «Спок, скажи, синий меня не полнит?»; «Спок, это ведь не мои духи так ужасно пахнут?»; «Спок, тебе не кажется, что тот брюнетик как-то странно на меня смотрит? Может, мне не стоило ему улыбаться?»; «Спок, я прилично выгляжу?»; «Спок, мы ещё не можем подняться на корабль?». Первый офицер безропотно сносил его дурачества, лишь один раз обронив вскользь: «Никогда бы не подумал, что смена одежды может так пагубно повлиять на ваш интеллект», на что Джим обиженно надул губы и заявил: «Ты злой, Спок. Фу таким быть!». Впрочем, вскоре Кирк выдохся и оставил вулканца в покое. Ему на самом деле захотелось поскорее вернуться. Под любопытными взглядами местных жителей он ощущал себя экспонатом кунсткамеры. К счастью, процессия уже достигла главной городской площади, где Правительницу, её свиту и эмиссаров Федерации поджидали удобные ложи для просмотра торжественного представления. Пока Спок смотрел на выступающих, Кирк воспользовался возможностью отдохнуть и задремал, стараясь держать глаза открытыми.

Спок с интересом следил за шоу, не упуская при этом из виду и уставшего капитана. В течение дня Джим был привычно раздражающим в своём стремлении вызвать ребяческими выходками эмоциональный отклик у старпома. Но вулканец не реагировал на подначки. Ему не давала покоя мысль, что в женском одеянии Кирк выглядит как никогда уязвимым, и повышенное внимание, которым капитан пользовался у раматизианцев, вызывало чувство дискомфорта. Спок осознавал, насколько Джим привлекателен – яркая внешность нахального кадета привлекла его внимание ещё на приснопамятном экзамене. А если взять в расчёт исключительный талант капитана влипать в неприятности на ровном месте, оставалось только надеяться, что текущая миссия пройдет без эксцессов. Хотя на этой планете им теоретически ничего не угрожало, Спока всё равно одолевало инстинктивное желание защитить Джима от любой, даже несуществующей, опасности.

Представление закончилось, и громкие аплодисменты вырвали Кирка из полузабытья. Он удивлённо огляделся, тряхнул головой и негромко поинтересовался:

– А поесть нам сегодня дадут?

Спок неодобрительно на него покосился и обронил:

– Угощение предусмотрено. Но не забывайте о предупреждении доктора.

Кирк потянулся, поднялся на ноги и прошептал Споку на ухо:

– Если я съем отравленное яблочко и засну мёртвым сном, попробуй разбудить меня поцелуем.

Вулканец невозмутимо ответил: «Да, капитан», и про себя улыбнулся изумлённому выражению, промелькнувшему на лице Джима.

За столом Кирк вёл себя смирно, стараясь не привлекать лишнего внимания. Трапеза продолжалась около часа, затем служители убрали тарелки и торжественно внесли огромную чашу, водрузив её перед Правительницей. Леди Исшт'аар лично наполнила бокалы нектаром из чаши и поставила перед каждым гостем.

Спок изучил свой бокал и нахмурился. Кирк это заметил и полюбопытствовал:

– В чём дело?

Спок уведомил:

– Капитан, напиток сделан из плодов дерева, схожего с земным какао, и содержит теобромин. Этот алкалоид вызывает опьянение у вулканцев. Я не могу спрогнозировать, какую реакцию вызовет у меня его употребление. Моё поведение может стать непредсказуемым.

Кирк неискренне вздохнул.

– Какая жалость. А я-то думал, что все эти истории про вулканцев и шоколад – не более, чем шутки. Но ты ведь не можешь обидеть наших гостеприимных хозяев отказом, Спок. Мой тебе совет: воспользуйся случаем сбросить оковы вулканской логики и дай порулить своей человеческой сущности, хоть ненадолго. Ты справишься, я уверен.

Спок мрачно смерил капитана взглядом, но ничего не сказал. Сидящие за столом по очереди поднимались, произносили тосты и опустошали бокалы. Кирк выпил за прекрасную мудрую властительницу и её сиятельного супруга. Очередь дошла до вулканца; он выразил надежду на плодотворное сотрудничество и обречённо проглотил горьковатую жидкость.

После того, как свой бокал с нектаром поднял в тосте каждый, Правительница сердечно поблагодарила гостей и махнула рукой музыкантам. За стулом Кирка тут же выстроилась небольшая толпа темноволосых раматизианцев, настойчиво протягивающих Джиму разнообразные растения.

Джим чихнул, обеспокоенно оглядел незваных дарителей, подвинулся поближе к вулканцу и пихнул его ногой.

– Спок, чего им надо?

Спок мстительно произнёс:

– Полагаю, они хотят пригласить вас на танец, капитан. Танец - неотъемлемая заключительная часть церемонии. Придётся вам принять приглашение, отказ недопустим.

– И что, я должен станцевать со всеми?!

– Думаю, вы можете выбрать того, кто вам наиболее симпатичен.

Кирк с возрастающей паникой оглянулся и зашептал:

– Спок! Я не собираюсь ни с кем танцевать, пока я в этом дурацком наряде и на этих чертовых каблуках! К тому же это, блин, не танец, это прелюдия под музыку! Посмотри, как они обжимаются! Слушай, ты должен защитить мою девичью честь! Придумай что-нибудь, или я точно спровоцирую дипломатический скандал! Спооок!

Вулканец резко поднялся и произнёс короткую фразу на певучем языке. Потенциальные кавалеры поскучнели, немного отступили, но продолжали топтаться неподалёку.

Джим перевёл дыхание и с любопытством спросил:

– Что ты им сказал?

Спок нагнулся, выдернул из вазы на столе цветок, похожий на земную ромашку, аккуратно пристроил его изумлённому Джиму за ухо и сухо пояснил:

– Я сказал им, что вы будете танцевать со мной.

Вулканец протянул Кирку руку. Тот уставился на неё, как на диковинного зверька, и не двинулся с места. Споку надоело ждать. Он подхватил капитана под локоть и потащил за собой в середину зала. Танцующие расступились, освобождая место для почётных гостей. Спок кивнул в знак благодарности и, притиснув к себе Джима, попытался уловить ритм.

Кирк упёрся ладонями вулканцу в грудь и прошипел:

– Ты что творишь?!

Спок холодно процедил:

– Спасаю нашу миссию от провала, а вас – от разочарованных поклонников. А также следую вашему гениальному совету, капитан. «Даю порулить» человеческой половине моей личности.  
Джим распахнул глаза и перестал вырываться. Бросил тоскливый взгляд на соседние пары, неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, с лёгким вздохом прижался к Споку, забросил руки ему на шею и позволил себя вести. Музыка завораживала, выпитый нектар всё сильнее разжигал огонь в крови, думать ни о чём не хотелось. Покачиваться в такт мелодии, обнявшись, казалось сейчас естественным и единственно логичным поведением и капитану, и его старшему помощнику. Когда звон колокольчиков возвестил об окончании празднества, Джим уже довольно сопел Споку в шею, небрежно играя с его волосами, а ладони Спока находились значительно ниже джимовой талии. Внезапно наступившая тишина обрушилась на них, как ведро ледяной воды. Вулканец остановился и отстранил от себя капитана; Кирк непонимающе посмотрел на него, но сразу разжал руки и отступил. Смущённо кашлянул и осведомился:

– Ну что, теперь-то мы можем вернуться?

Спок подтвердил:

– Разумеется. Но не забудьте попрощаться с хозяевами.

Кирк раздосадованно бросил: «Не держи меня за идиота!» и направился к Правительнице. Пока капитан витиевато благодарил леди Исшт'аар, Спок стоял за его плечом и пытался проанализировать свои чувства, форсированные приёмом алкалоида.

Близость Джима была не просто приятна. Она была желанна. Более того – необходима. А отголоски эмоций Кирка, просочившиеся сквозь ослабевшие ментальные щиты вулканца, позволяли надеяться на взаимность. Неизвестно откуда взявшийся внутренний голос настойчиво твердил, что нельзя упускать свой шанс.

Кирк закончил речь и, сделав знак Споку, активировал коммуникатор.

– Поднимай нас, Скотти.

 

***

Вернувшись на корабль, Кирк поспешил в свою каюту – избавиться от надоевшего наряда. Спок молча последовал за ним. В турболифте Джим прислонился к стенке, достал цветок из-за уха и принялся меланхолично обрывать лепестки. Спок внимательно наблюдал за процессом. Когда последний лепесток плавно спланировал вниз, он вполголоса произнёс:

– Любит.

Кирк очнулся от задумчивости и ошеломлённо переспросил:

– Прости?

Вулканец уточнил:

– Человеческое гадание, я знаком с этим ритуалом. Выпало, что тот, о ком вы думаете, вас любит.

Джим смутился, отбросил облысевший стебелёк и выскочил в раскрывшиеся створки. Однако у каюты он задержался, дожидаясь, пока подойдёт Спок. Когда вулканец приблизился, Кирк, не оборачиваясь, попросил:

– Я не смогу расстегнуться самостоятельно. Поможешь?

Джим зашел внутрь, оставив двери открытыми. Спок секунду помедлил и шагнул следом, заблокировав за собой вход.

Первым делом Джим попытался стянуть с рук перчатки. Спок заворожёно следил за его неловкими движениями. Когда вторая перчатка оказалась на полу, он подошел ближе, встал у Джима за спиной и начал медленно расстегивать пуговицы, осторожно дотрагиваясь до каждого позвонка. Всё происходящее вдруг показалось ему галлюцинацией, вызванной чрезмерным потреблением теобромина. Но Джим был настоящий, его возбуждение, как статическое электричество, покалывало кончики пальцев Спока и растекалось по телу вулканца, заставляя сердце биться сильнее. Кирк изгибал спину и едва слышно стонал. Наконец, все пуговицы были расстёгнуты.

– Повернись, – негромко сказал Спок.

Джим послушно развернулся. Спок решительно оттеснил его к столу и усадил на край. Кирк поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Спок присел, помог Джиму развязать сандалии и слегка помассировал его затёкшие ноги, осторожно прикасаясь к следам от ремешков. От этой незамысловатой ласки у Джима побежали мурашки по коже, и почему-то перехватило дыхание. Он с усилием втянул в себя воздух и так сильно рванул цепочку, что она порвалась и серебристой змейкой скользнула под стол. Спок поднялся, молча пожирая его взглядом. Кирк решил было выпутаться из платья, но Спок его остановил. Джим окончательно смутился и, чтобы разбить повисшую между ними тишину, затараторил:

– Вау, если бы я знал, что тебя заводят мужчины в женских шмотках, я бы нарядился на Хэллоуин не Питером Пеном, а Тинкербелл…

Вулканец протянул руку, прерывая поток капитанского красноречия. Кирк фыркнул, приоткрыл губы и провёл языком по прижатым к ним пальцам. Спок вздрогнул, взял лицо Джима в ладони и посмотрел ему в глаза:

– Меня не заводят мужчины в женской одежде. Меня заводишь ты.

Кирк потянулся вперёд и накрыл его рот своим. Спок не раздумывая ответил и углубил поцелуй. Через некоторое время он опустил правую руку, сжал полуэрегированный член Джима, и, поглаживая его сквозь ткань, предложил:

– Переместимся на кровать?

Кирк помотал головой. Его стол, конечно, был не самым удобным местом во вселенной, но он добавлял реальности происходящему. Джим не хотел рисковать, ведь когда он представлял подобные сцены в постели, это всегда оказывалось сном. Он махнул рукой в сторону шкафа:

– В среднем ящике должна быть смазка. Найди её и возвращайся сюда.

Пока Спок, наклонившись, искал нужный тюбик, Джим быстро избавился от ставших тесными трусов и облегчённо откинулся на локти, любуясь открывающимся видом.

Чуждый человеческим слабостям первый офицер уже не первый месяц был главным героем его эротических фантазий. Услышав от Гейлы, что Ухура и Спок решили расстаться, Кирк неоднократно пытался переключить внимание вулканца на себя, но раз за разом натыкался на непробиваемую стену холодного равнодушия. И тут нелепая дипломатическая миссия обернулась для Кирка неожиданной удачей. Благодаря замечательному напитку, Спок позволил себе ненадолго поддаться нелогичным эмоциям, и Джим собирался использовать свой шанс на полную катушку и запомнить каждое мгновение сегодняшней ночи.

Спок вернулся, положил смазку на стол, ухватил Джима за подбородок, впился поцелуем в припухшие губы, дождался гортанного стона, немного отстранился и быстро оборвал подол платья от разреза до разреза. Кирк в свою очередь дернул камзол Спока за ворот, пытаясь добраться до кожи вулканца, но его усилиям материал не поддался.

Джим обиженно насупился.

– Эй, так не пойдет, давай раздевайся тоже!

Спок отступил, нащупал застёжку, провёл руками вдоль тела, и камзол черной кляксой свернулся у его ног. Без малейших угрызений совести отбросив подарок раматизианцев, вулканец снова шагнул к Джиму. Очарованный этим мини-стриптизом Кирк хищно ухмыльнулся:

– Приятно видеть, насколько я тебя завёл.

Спок прищурился, толкнул Джима в грудь, укладывая на стол, и попросил:

– Подготовь себя. Мои пальцы сейчас слишком чувствительны. Я не хотел бы достичь оргазма преждевременно.

Джим дотянулся до тюбика, выдавил любрикант, согнул ноги в коленях и стал себя растягивать, разглядывая из-под ресниц увлечённого зрелищем вулканца. Теперь, когда его мечты вот-вот должны были воплотиться в реальность, он не хотел терять ни одной лишней секунды. Джим вытащил пальцы, обтёр их о живот и нетерпеливо позвал:

– Спок! Ну давай же, не могу больше ждать!

Вулканец склонил голову набок, оценивающе взглянул на Джима и подтащил его к себе. Кирк беспокойно облизнул губы и развёл ноги пошире. Спок размазал остатки смазки по члену и толкнулся внутрь, медленно погрузившись на всю длину. Ненадолго замер, позволяя Джиму приспособиться, подхватил его за бёдра и начал размеренно двигаться, постепенно наращивая темп. Кирк потерял счет времени. Он, как загипнотизированный, не мог отвести взгляд от лица Спока, от его нахмуренных бровей, от капелек пота, выступивших на лбу под сбившейся чёлкой. Джиму захотелось снова поцеловать сжатые губы вулканца; он подался вверх, но Спок протянул правую руку, прижимая его к столешнице за горло, другой рукой закинул себе на плечо его ногу и продолжил вбиваться в податливое тело резкими толчками. Горячая рука на шее живо напомнила Джиму день, когда он, распластанный на пульте «Энтерпрайз», впервые заглянул Споку в глаза и на собственной шкуре ощутил всю силу страсти, кипящей под ледяной маской вулканского спокойствия. И сегодня эта страсть вновь вырвалась наружу, словно раскалённая магма из недр земли. Джиму почудилось, что его тело и сознание плавятся, они со Споком будто бы слились в одно целое, и это было удивительно правильно и комфортно.  
Спок разжал хватку, удобно устроил ноги Джима у себя на талии и нагнулся вниз, покрывая его лицо и грудь короткими поцелуями.

Джим потянулся рукой к своему члену, но вулканец оказался быстрее: обхватил напряженный ствол, погладил головку и несколько раз с силой провёл ладонью вверх-вниз. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы толкнуть Джима за край. Он выгнулся на лопатках, выплескивая сперму, и почувствовал, как в него изливается Спок.

Джим валялся на столе, как выброшенная на берег морская звезда, и пытался отдышаться. Несмотря на посторгазменную эйфорию, он никак не мог избавиться от мысли, что благодарить за дивную ночь должен не своё обаяние, а раматизианский нектар. Неизбежное превращение пылкого любовника в бесстрастного и отстранённого чужака откровенно пугало.

Спок куском синей материи вытер ему грудь и живот, затем помог сесть, прижался лбом ко лбу, поглаживая большими пальцами виски, и спросил:

– Если я дам слово, что никуда не исчезну, мы сможем всё-таки перебраться в постель?

Кирк замер, отстранился и впился взглядом в вулканца.

– Давай.

Спок с тихой обреченностью вздохнул.

– Я обещаю, что, проснувшись завтра, ты обнаружишь меня в своей кровати.

Кирк нахмурился.

– Только завтра? Я бы не отказался просыпаться рядом с тобой каждое утро.

– Действительно?

– Честное капитанское.

– Признаться, я опасаюсь однажды наткнуться в твоей постели на Гейлу или мисс Маркус.

– Шанс наткнуться там на грязные носки или яблочный огрызок несравнимо выше, уверяю.

– Как романтично.

– Я вообще романтик, чтоб ты знал. Примешь предложение сразу или мне перейти к продвинутым методам убеждения?

– Никогда не сдаёшься, да, Джим?

– Не в этот раз. Так да или нет?

– Готов признать, что мысль о совместном проживании не внушает мне отвращения.

– Это значит «Да»?

– Действительно.

Кирк издал победный клич, облапил оглушённого вулканца и спрыгнул со стола, сбросив на пол обрывки ткани. Спок украдкой потёр звенящее ухо и констатировал:

– Боюсь, твоё платье безнадёжно испорчено.

Джим лукаво улыбнулся.

– Да и чёрт с ним. Но, знаешь … Ты всегда можешь подарить мне новое.

Спок наклонился и поцеловал его в кончик носа.

– Я приму это к сведению, капитан.

***

  
Коллаж к истории от замечательной Давыдофф (http://adavidoff1.deviantart.com/)


End file.
